Studying is Boring, let's have some fun
by screammealullaby
Summary: Malik and Ryou need to study but their Yamis have a better idea. Slight Psychoshipping, turns into angstshipping. Done by request, rated for a reason, Yaoi! I don't own YGO


Ryou and Malik walked to Ryou's house after school. There was a test coming up and neither of them were prepared. Besides that, there was an unsaid attraction between them, one that their Yamis were aware of but neither of them mentioned.

They walked into Ryou's house and threw down their book bags. "Want anything to eat?" Ryou suggested, walking towards the kitchen. Malik agreed and fell to the couch, pulling out his books.

While Ryou was in the kitchen, Bakura decided to chime in. 'Finally gonna make your move stud?' Bakura sang in the back of his head. 'You know he won't wait forever. If you chicken out, can I play with Mariku?'

"Bakura, shut up! You're not playing with Mariku today! And just shut up, I never said I planned on making a move." Ryou retorted, trying to silence his Yami.

'Oh please? He's so much fun!'

"You're not having sex with him, now shut up!" Ryou returned from the kitchen with various snacks and took his seat on the couch next to his friend.

"Who were you yelling at in the kitchen?" Malik asked, not looking up from his notes. "Normally I wouldn't ask but I heard something about sex, kinda made me curious."

Ryou laughed awkwardly. "Oh it was just Bakura, he doesn't seem to shut up."

"Oh? That's interesting." Malik laughed.

'Oh Malik~!' Mariku sang from the back of his mind. 'Who could Bakura be talking about having sex with? Can I go play? Pleeease?' He whined.

"Now Mariku's whining. Should we take a break and let them play?" Malik laughed again.

Ryou blushed. "I don't know, should we? We have a few days before the test so studying isn't that important, plus it'll be hard to focus with them whining." the both sighed and let their Yamis take over.

Bakura stretched before falling onto Mariku's lap. "We meet again." he growled, smirking.

Mariku slipped his hands up Bakura's shirt, not wasting any time. "So we do." He said before the other leaned down, pressing their lips together with nothing but heated lust, instantly shooting his tongue in. Mariku's tongue fought back, both attempting to gain dominance. Bakura pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between their mouths.

"I have an idea!" Bakura laughed before whispering something into his ear. Mariku laughed at his idea but agreed. They stripped each other of their clothes, kissing and biting at each other's bodies. When they were both completely naked Mariku climbed onto Bakura's lap, pressing himself into the other."Until next time." They kissed one last time before putting their hikaris back in control.

"Oh shit!" Ryou squirmed beneath Malik's still limp body, trying not to rub against his naked form any more than necessary. "Bakura you dumb bastard." he whispered.

Malik lifted his head and stretched before looking down to see both of them naked. "Oh, what happened? They're done already?" he asked plainly, less than shocked but incredibly red. He drew a tan hand over Ryou's sculpted stomach and Ryou turned an even darker shade of red.

"Y-yamis," he stuttered, shaking his head and trying to explain. Malik just laughed at him.

"Say no more, I get it." Now both of his hands were roaming over Ryou's bare body. "Why are you so nervous? You can't even talk."

"M-Malik! Could you maybe, get off?" Ryou squeaked, avoiding eye contact. But the other didn't, instead he leaned down, pressing their chests together and whispering in his ear. "I really don't think I want to."

"What?" Ryou's hands tried to push him off half heartedly but failed. "What are you doing?"

Malik sat back so he could see the other's still burning face. "What does it look like I'm doing? Look where we are, let's take advantage of it." Ryou blinked and thought about what he said.

'Just bloody do it Ryou!' Bakura droned. 'Look what I gave up for you! Sex Ryou, sex. That should say a lot, now do it!'

In one quick motion, Ryou's hand pulled the other into a loving kiss. Malik thought for a moment before kissing him back, pressing his hips down onto Ryou's. The pale boy let out a small moan and Malik slipped his tongue into his mouth, exploring and wrestling with the other's. Ryou pushed him off his lap and pinned him onto the couch beneath him, kissing and licking at his chest. He hesitated before putting three fingers into Malik's mouth. He watched in ecstasy as the tan boy sucked on his fingers, his tongue twisting around and Ryou let out a soft moan. He pulled his fingers out and sat over him for a moment. He leaned over, pressing his lips into the tan ones once more as he inserted a finger. Malik hardly reacted so Ryou added another, curling and twisting his fingers before finally adding he third.

Malik arched his back and bit his lip, stifling more embarrassing noises. Ryou's tongue flicked at his nipple as his free hand toyed with the other one, encouraging his vocals.

Ryou pulled his fingers out, and immediately pushed into him. The blonde winced, but got over it as Ryou started moving. Their Yamis had done this enough that heir bodies were abused enough that it didn't hurt as much even though they themselves were still virgins.

His pace picked up and Malik pulled him down by his hair, crushing their lips together again, groaning into each other's mouths as the pale boy continually pounded into the other. Sweat dripped down their faces as they panted between kisses. "R-Ry,' Malik whined as he came closer and closer to his climax. "Ryou!" He yelled, covering their stomachs.

"Malik," Ryou squeaked as he filled the other. He pulled out and sat back on the couch catching his breath. "Well, I don't think that's gonna help us on the test." He breathed.

"Lets clean up first, then study." The blonde laughed at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the shower.


End file.
